Playtime in the snow
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Little Nick Jeagerjacques goes to play with his friends in the snow. GrimmNel pairing. Hints of IchiRan, UlquiHime, RenRuki, UryuNemu, HitsuHina, UraYoru and SadoKotesu. Oneshot.


Hey, guys. This fanfic introduces Ichiku's friends. Enjoy!

Summary: Little Nick Jeagerjacques joins his friends in the snow.

Pairings: GrimmNel IchiRan UraYoru IshiNemu RenRuki SadoKote HitsuHina UlquiHime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or their characters. Just my characters in this story.

* * *

Neliel gazed out the window as snow began to fall from the sky and she smiled as she watched Grimmjow head outside to start shoveling it.

"Oh, Nicky, c'mere" Neliel called and a five-year old boy with matching blue hair and eyes with red markings under them and a jawbone fragment on the right side of his mouth appeared by her side.

"Yes, Mommy?" the boy, Nick, said to Neliel as she placed him on her lap and gave him a view outside the window.

"Look. The snows back" Neliel said to Nick, who smiled at the falling flakes.

"Can I go out and play?" he asked.

"Of course you can but you might wanna dress up specially." Neliel replied

With that, Nick got on his sweater, a blue jacket with a furry underside similar to a hunting jacket, black gloves and a ski mask that covered his mouth and nose.

Nick looked out the window and saw a red-headed teen running from some children, one of which Nick instantly recognized and grinned at.

"Ichiku!" Nick happily cried as he hugged his mother goodbye and went running out the door until Grimmjow halted him.

"Nick, you got everything you need?" he questioned his son.

"Yes, Daddy" Nick replied.

"Okay then, have fun and come back if you start feeling too cold, okay?" Grimmjow said.

"All Right!" the little arrancar said as he waved at his father while he followed the group of children into the park. He wondered around for a while before he bumped into Ichiku, who grinned at his friend.

"Hi, Nick" said Ichiku as he high-fived Nick.

"Hey, Ichiku. What are you doing here?"

"That weasel Jinta threw snowballs at us and now he's trying to hide." the orange/strawberry blond headed boy said.

"Maybe I can help" Nick suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. C'mon, let's get to the others" Ichiku responded. With that, the two boys scurried and found the rest of their friends.

"Hey, guys. Look whose here"

"Hi, Nick" said the kids.

"Hey there, fellas. Where's Jinta?"

"Looks like he got away" one of the children, Kaien Abarai, a boy with black hair and violet eyes said.

"Oh, you don't say" Nick said.

"Hey. I've got an idea." Ichiku said.

"What is it?" Soken Ishida, another boy with goggles and bluish-green eyes, asked.

"Let's make a snowman. That's a sure-fire way to pass the time. What do you guys think?"

"That'll work out" Hisana, Kaien's twin sister, a girl with black hair and violet eyes, said.

"I'm in" Kaien and Nick both said.

"Let's do it" cheered Sorahime Schiffer, a girl with burnt orange hair with ocean-blue hairclips and green eyes and a bone fragment similar to a Pterandon crest on the back of her head.

Soken nodded along with Michael and Audrey Sado, the former having brown hair and eyes with the latter having sliver hair and brown eyes.

"That's a watermelon of an idea, Ichiku" Meishiro Hitsugaya, a black-haired girl with white bangs and brown eyes, added. Nick smirked and snickered with humor.

"You agree with anything Ichiku says don't you, Meishiro?" Nick smiled.

"Th-th-that's not true!" stammered Meishiro, who was now slightly blushing although Ichiku didn't quite catch on to what she was blushing about.

The others all laughed at Meishiro's statement excluding Ichiku, who raised an eye in total confusion for a minute before saying "Okay. Come on, fellas, let's gather some snow.

Nick and the gang all started to collect piles of snow and shape them into round spheres. Michael, himself being the tallest child, mostly formed the bottom of the snowman and Nick gave him two thumbs up for it, making the young but very tall child beam in gratitude. Nick formed the midsection with the help of Meishiro, Ichiku, Sorahime, Soken, and Hisana. Finally, Kaien and Audrey made the snowman's head and used two cofflinks the former had with him to give the snowman eyes. The children all admired their snowman. who was three times their own size and noticed something missing.

"Hey. We've have no nose for him. Anybody got a carrot?" Nick asked and his friends all nodded no.

"Wait. I've got an idea" Sorahime said as she reach into her coat pocket and pulled out an unopened lollipop and stuck it in the middle of the snowman's face.

"Creative idea, Sorahime" said Soken to the arrancar girl who grinned out of appreciation. Audrey suddenly stiffened and locked her eyes on a snow pile.

"What's wrong, Audrey?" Hisana asked, to which the taller girl quickly shushed her as she pointed to the pile and a shadow they all recognized flashed by.

"Jinta" they all whispered at the same time as they huddled into a circle to form plans of their revenge.

"What do we do?" Meishiro asked.

"We get our payback on him. that's what" Ichiku said as he picked up a nearby twig and handed it to Soken.

"Okay. Here's what we should do..." Soken said as he began using the twig to draw a circle and told his friends the plan he formulated. They all agreed to it.

"Let's do it!" The kids yelled as they all took off in different direction. A few minutes later, Ichiku wandered around by himself until he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Jinta bouncing a snowball in his hand with a devious grin.

"Well looky here, little carrot top."

"Jinta, I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Ha! Oh, yeah. You and what army?" Jinta sneered.

"This one." Ichiku said as he snapped his fingers and Nick, Kaien, and Meishiro appeared from behind a tree with snowballs in their hands while Hisana, Soken, Sorahime, Audrey, and Michael all appeared from under the slides with snowballs themselves. Jinta broke into a sweat as he was surrounded by the kids.

"Artillery. Commence Saturation: Payback!" Ichiku yelled as he scooped up a snowball and hurled it at Jinta while his friends did the same. Jinta growled and dropped his snowball as he was heavily pelted by the snowballs over and over again until he fell flat on his face in the snow. Nick and his friends all gather around each other and did a group high-five while cheering "Oh, yeah!" at the same time. Then, they noticed a growling Jinta rising to his knees and he cracked his knuckles at the younger children.

"Oh my, Jinta Frost wants some more snow" Nick laughed with wit in his voice while Jinta got up and charged at the kids, who didn't run. The next second, Jinta was pelted with another round of snowballs and roared as he looked around for none of the children in front of him did it.

"Up here!" a voice called from a tree and Jinta glared up the tree to see a girl in her tween years with short purple hair and grey eyes sitting calmly on the branch and gasped.

"Urahara" Jinta said.

"That's Kira Urahara to you" Kira said as she jumped off the tree and landed on her feet. She winked at the children and called out "he's over here!".

"We've been looking for you, Jinta" Kira said as an utterly upset Tessai appeared behind her and Jinta literally wet himself.

"Jinta, what you think you're doing bothering these children? You're supposed to be clearing snow from the gutters!" Tessai roared at the red-head.

"Uh, no reason" Jinta said as he tried to run away but the tall man grabbed him by the ear and hoisted him off the ground.

"Hey! Darn it! Put me down! Jinta howled while Tessai apologized to the young ones for the trouble Jinta had caused them and left the park with Kira, who grinned and winked at them again.

"Serves him right" Kaien said and Michael nodded in complete agreement.

"Yep" Meishiro said.

"Yep" Hisana said.

"Yep" Nick said.

"Mmhmm" Audrey and Michael muttered. Suddenly, a senkaimon appeared behind them and they all turned around to see, the bright lighting it made capturing their attention. Out of it stepped Nemu, Kiyone, Momo, and Byakuya.

"Hi, Aunt Kiyone" Michael and Audrey said and their aunt smiled and greeted them.

"Mommy." Soken said as he bowed his head to Nemu and she nodded in kind to her son.

"Hi, Mommy." Meishiro spoke to Momo and the latter fluffed her daughter's hair and smiled softly at her.

"Uncle Byakuya" Hisana and Kaien said as they dropped to their knees and bowed down in respect to their uncle and he held back a smile to his niece and nephew.

"Kaien, Hisana, Come Along. I believe it will turn colder soon" Byakuya said.

"Captain Kuchiki is right. Besides, Isane and Chad are waiting for you two." Kiyone said. Not wanting to keep their parents waiting for them, the two tall children said farewell to their friends and vanished into the senkaimon with their aunt.

"Bye, guys" Meishiro said as she also left with her mother and she winked at Ichiku, and just like before, he didn't catch on to what she implying. Soken left holding Nemu's hand and Byakuya noticed Nick, Sorahime, and Ichiku bowing down before him out of respect. "Farewell, children" Byakuya said to the three remaining kids as he vanished into the senkaimon as Kaien and Hisana followed him and waved off at their friends. With that, the senkaimon closed up.

"Well, this leaves just us. What do you guys wanna do now?" Nick asked and Ichiku and Sorahime said they should do snow angels. Falling back into the snow, the kids moving their legs and arms in pizza and french fry formation, leaving three deep angels. Suddenly, a flash appeared next to them and Ulquiorra and Orihime appeared over them. Sorahime smiled at her parents.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy"

"Hello, Sorahime" Ulquiorra and Orihime said to their daughter.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Schiffer " Nick and Ichiku both said to the two adults.

"Greetings, Ichiku and Nick" Ulquiorra said while Sorahime pointed to their snowman and her parents admired the artists work on the snowman. The arrancar man picked up Sorahime and put her on him piggyback style.

"Later, guys" Sorahime said as her father sonidoded away with Orihime holding on to him. Nick then noticed two people at the park's entrance waving their hands at him and Ichiku.

"Hey, Ichiku, look." Nick said while pointing the park entrance and Ichiku squinted until he recognized the two people as Ichigo and Rangiku.

"Momma! Daddy! Bye, nick. See you around" Ichiku said as he high-fived his friend and left running toward his parents. Nick, realizing his cheeks turning red, rushed out of the park and started to head home. Suddenly, the blue-haired boy felt himself being lifted off the ground and placed on top of Grimmjow's shoulder's.

"Hiya, Daddy" Nick said and his father smiled at him.

"Hi son. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. That jerk Jinta tried to throw snowballs at us but we tricked him into getting pelted by us instead." responded Nick and Grimmjow laughed at his son as he reached the former's hair and ruffled it. Soon, they arrived home and Grimmjow set his young son down. Neliel came from inside the house with a reddish-purple version of her son's jacket and hugged him as she noticed from his red cheeks that he was slightly cold.

"You and your friends have fun, sweetie?" Neliel asked Nick and he nodded as he felt his mother's hug getting a bit tighter and he felt some of his air going away.

"It's only because she loves you so much" Nick thought to himself as the words he was thinking was something Ichiku had told him as he too was hugged tight by Rangiku at times. But soon enough, Neliel put her son down and Grimmjow went to close the shed. As he did so, Neliel got a playful smile on her face and put a finger to lip as she looked at Nick. With that, she scooped a snowball and tossed it at her husband's shoulder. Grimmjow growled after the snowball hit him and turned around.

"Oh, Nelly, I've got somethin' for ya" Grimmjow said as he charged at Neliel, who laughed while she ran away from him.

"We'll be inside in a minute, Nicky." Neliel said as she sped to the back of the house with Grimmjow, who called to Nick that there was some hot chocolate inside. The young boy went inside and took of his snow boots and sat them on the mat near the door. Then, he took off his gloves and his ski mask along with his jacket and set the jacket to dry off near the boots. Nick then put on some slippers and walked into the dining room, where he saw three mugs of hot chocolate on the tables and wondered which one of them was for him. His question was answered when he saw one of them had marshmallows floating in the middle.

"Ah, Mommy" Nick thought to himself as he picked the mug and drank from it, the warm drink warming him up from his time in the snow. Next, he looked out the window to see Grimmjow and Neliel passionately kissing.

"Yuck!" he said aloud as he turned his attention away from his parents and went into the living room to watch TV, particularly Ed, Edd N' Eddy.

* * *

Okay, this story took me nearly three weeks but I'm finally finished. This story marks the first fanfic in which Grimmjow and Nel have a son, the first one where Uryu and Nemu have a child, and finally the first where Chad has children with Isane. I'm also the first author to make a fanfic where Ichigo has a son with Rangiku or Kukaku. My next story will be IchigoxRangikuxOrihime lemon. Tune In Next Time! Bye.


End file.
